Here We Go Again: A New Max Ride Story
by Modano'sChick-09
Summary: Max and the gang are back for another wild ride! There's gonna be Flyboys, plans to save the word, whitecoats, more smart alleck remarks by Max...and some progress on the Max and Fang problem! FAX!
1. Chapter 1

**Ok guys...so this is my first FanFic...go easy and take pity please! I love the Maximum Ride series (along with Harry Potter, Twilight, and the Stephenie Plum books), so I hope I can **

**DISCLAIMER: Unfortunately, I do not own any of the Max Ride characters. (crying hysterically)**

* * *

(Max POV)

We had been captured. Again.

I struggled pointlessly with the strong ropes tying my hands together behind my back. Sighing in frustration, I whacked my head against the cold gray cement wall I was pressed up against. I hissed at the pain that spread through my head and snuck a glance at Fang. He was giving me a look that clearly screamed idiot. I sighed again, this time in resignation. He was right, I was being an idiot. I closed my eyes, breathed in calmly, and tried to take stock of our situation. Then, Iggy came over and cut my ropes with pocket knife I didn't even know he had. I wasn't about to ask though.

For all of you out there who don't know me, I'm Maximum Ride, Max for short. Whitecoats are the only people who actually call me Maximum. I'm an Avian American, which is just a really nice way of saying mutant bird kid. I travel with five other bird kids, too: Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel. We busted out of the School a while back, and we've been on the run ever since. Every once in a while, we'll be taken to some evil lab, but we always manage to get out of it. Now, I know this is a lot to take in at once. You may be wondering how in the H-E-Double Hockey Sticks we managed to get into this kind of situation. Well, it's pretty much just like every other time we've been captured. Erasers came. We kicked butt. Erasers kicked butt better than us. Ergo, we had been captured. So, here we were.

I opened my eyes and surveyed the rest of the flock. Angel, Gazzy, and Nudge were still knocked out from the tranquilizers we had been shot with earlier. Iggy had his sightless eyes turned towards the door, probably listening for incoming footsteps. As for Fang, what was he ever doing? He was watching me with a carefully blank expression on his face, ready to help in whatever hare-brained scheme I came up with next. He he he.

Suddenly, we heard a scraping noise, then the door opened and a strict German looking woman ( oh yeah, that's original! ) stalked in. Her high-heeled black boots clicked smartly against the spotless stone floor. She stopped after she was just inside the doorway and stared at each of us in turn. When her eyes finally made it to me, I glared at her until she broke eye contact.

She cleared her throat loudly. " You are all scheduled for examination and then, termination. We are going to test Maximum Ride the most extensively. She will be first; we want her fairly recovered for her termination, and she's going to need a couple of days after this. "

Okay. So, for all of you who have read my previous books, you know that this is when sarcastic, rude Max kicks into overdrive.

"Oh thank you so much for giving me those couple of days. I'd hate to think I'd be anything less than perfectly healthy when you kill me." I heard Fang chuckle quietly.

"Throw out sarcastic remarks all you want, Maximum. You have one hour until a doctor comes for you. Spend it wisely. " And, with that cheery parting, she clicked her way out the door and down the hall. We heard the locks slip into place the second the doors closed behind her. I plastered a fake smile on my face and turned to face the others.

"So. Good to be back, huh, guys?"

**Ok, so there's chapter 1. Be honest: like it? hate it? love it? not sure yet? I know it was kinda short, but I wanted to test the waters before I just threw it out there...Please Review! Thanks! Let me know if you want me to continue...**


	2. Don't I Always?

**Hey, here's chapter 2...sorry about my last AN at the beginnning of chapter 1, it kinda cut off. Anyway, hope this one's better!**

**(Max POV)**

Fang rolled his eyes. He ruffled my hair as he walked past me to look out the really small window on the door. Apparently, there wasn't anything out there worth watching, because he sighed and turned back to me. He lowered his voice so only I could hear him.

"So. Any ideas?" he asked quietly. Ugh. Why do people always ask _me_ if I've got any ideas? Oh, wait, I know: because I'm the invincible Max, the leader, the plan-maker. Again, ugh.

"Not a damn thing so far. You?" I replied just as quietly. He shook his head.

"We'd better come up with something in the next hour though," he said. I sighed and nodded my head. I was about to reply, when I heard someone say my name very softly. I automatically looked in the direction of the knocked-out kids in the corner. I saw Angel slowly sitting up.

"Max?" I heard her say softly again.

"Yeah, sweetie?" I kneeled down in front her and helped her sit the rest of the way up. I turned and sat against the wall, pulling her into my lap. She threw her little arms around my neck and hid her face.

"Their thoughts are scaring me, Max. They keep thinking about what they're going to do to you . . . how much it's going to hurt you. They're trying to decide whether or not to give you morphine," she said in a small voice. Her words sent a chill through me that I hoped she didn't notice. Over Angel's shoulder I met the eyes of Fang, who had been watching me, and we held each other's gaze. I saw something flash in Fang's eyes that I hadn't really expected to see. I saw anger, frustration, but I didn't expect…concern? Angel pulled back and looked me straight in the eye. "I'm not going to let them take you," she said in this angry and determined but amazingly adorable voice.

"Everything's going to be fine, Ang. Don't worry right now," I soothed her. I sat her gently on the ground and stood up. I motioned Fang to the other side of the room. We now stood in the corner opposite the flock. "What are we going to do?" I asked Fang.

He shook his head. "Nothing," he replied. "Right now, there's nothing we can do. We don't have any choice but to wait it out for awhile. See what happens. Maybe when they come to get you, we can take advantage of the open door."

I sighed, but I did it quietly so the others couldn't hear it. "Maybe," I said to him. Then, because I had nothing better to do, I started pacing. I popped my knuckles a few times, much to Fang's annoyance. He hates it when I do that.

After pacing for I don't know how long, I saw Iggy stiffen. Nudge and Gazzy had woken up by now, and they noticed it too.

"What, Iggs?" I whispered.

The footsteps finally got close enough for my normal ears to hear, and the door opened to reveal none other than, you guessed it: more whitecoats and Flyboys. This was sure to be fun.

"Footsteps," he answered me, looking in my direction. Actually, now that I paid attention, everyone was looking in my direction. The younger kids had fear in their eyes, the older ones determination. I slowly stood up. I walked a few small steps forward so that I was at the front of the flock and they were behind me. Then, I felt someone's arm brush mine. Fang had come to stand beside me in front of the door. I looked up at him and he held my gaze. I nodded, and so did he. I took a deep breath and stood waiting for the door to open.

"Maximum. Time for you to come with us," said the scientist standing closest to me, with that same terrible German accent as before.

"Wow, guys. As fun as that sounds, I think I'm gonna have to pass," I said, pretending to think about it first. The scientist narrowed his eyes at me. He stepped forward slightly and reached out like he was going to grab me. Fang stepped in front of me and looked at him, daring him to come forward. Well, I thought, this is new. I looked up at Fang questioningly. His move confused me. What was so different in this situation that he felt the need to step in?

He leaned down to whisper in my ear, not relaxing his position in front of me. "Something's wrong, Max. Something's not right." Now for those who know me really well, when someone says this to me, I would usually say "No, really? You mean, there's something wrong with the scientists waiting to experiment on and kill me?" But, this was Fang. If Fang admits something's wrong, then it usually deserves my attention.

I thought for a few minutes. Maybe, this time was what we needed to make some kind of plan. I might be able to get some useful info while these freaks were towing me along. "I've got to go, Fang. I'll be fine. This might give us more time to find an opportunity to get out of here. Before you know it, I'll be right back in here with you cracking more jokes," I whispered back up to him. He looked down at me for a long minute, then slowly moved to stand beside me again.

"You better come back," was all he said as he looked into my eyes **(AN: too cheesy?)**

I grinned up at him. "Don't I always?"

**So, any better? worse? Reviews please! :)**


	3. Never Again

**OK...here's chappie 3! hope you like it!**

**DISCLAIMER(do I have to put one of these on _every_ freakin chapter?): All characters belong to James Patterson. the plot, however, is mine.**

**(Max POV)**

The tests were awful. At first, they seemed like pretty normal stuff. The first was running: they put me no a treadmill and I ran, and ran, and ran. Then came the flying. I was supposed to fly through wind tunnel

…against the wind. Ugh. These people are so easily entertained.

The rest of the tests weren't as easy. They laid me out on a table (and you can bet I put up a fight!), and gave me some kind of IV. I've gone through this before (why did you think I hated needles so much?), but this time, whatever they pushed through the IV was a gross green color. Instantly, all the muscles in my body squeezed tight and I bit my tongue to keep from screaming in pain. The next push was worse, and this time I actually screamed. I could feel the cold sweat running down my face and arms as I gritted my teeth against another scream, but I lost the battle so it escaped my throat anyway. After two more of these, they took out the IV and picked me up from the table. Then, the running and flying tests were repeated.

* * *

**(Fang POV)**

I was pacing a small space on the side of the room opposite the flock. Max had been gone for what felt like a couple of hours. How long she's really been gone, I don't know. The decorators had forgotten to put a clock in the room. God, this sucked. I paused in my pacing long enough to look at the others for the first time since Max had left. Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel were sitting on the ground with Total, talking softly and looking worried. Iggy was standing leaning against the wall beside them, his face turned toward his shoes. I picked up my pacing again. Just as I started walking again, I heard someone scream. My head whipped to stare at Angel, and she looked at me, answering my thought question. She nodded sadly.

I gritted my teeth and tried to keep from slamming my fist into the wall. Losing control in front of the kids wasn't going to help anything. I let out my breath slowly, trying to calm myself down. I picked up my pacing yet again. Then I heard another scream. Max was in pain. Lots of it. I saw Iggy snarl and clench his fists tightly across the room. I squeezed my eyes shut and clenched my fists.

_"Fang,"_ Angel said in my head. _"She's going to be fine. She's Max."_ I let out my breath again and nodded. What Angel had said was true. She's Max, of course she'll be okay. But...there comes a time when everyone is pushed too far, right? Everytime she - _we_ - face the whitecoats, I wonder if this is going to be the one time someone pushes her too far. The one time she can't handle it. I just hope I'm there to catch her.

She screamed again, and this time I couldn't stop myself from slamming my fist into the wall. I cursed myself for being so stupid and whiped the blood from my knuckles on my jeans. I couldn't just stand here! I should be with her! She shouldn't have to be alone! Damn it!

My heart clenched everytime I heard her scream.

* * *

**(Max POV)**

After the last set of running and flying tests, they injected me with more of that lovely stuff that messed with my muscles. This time around, I didn't even really attempt to hold back the screams. I didn't have the strength. Finally, they undid the straps and picked me up by the tops of my arms. _The flock. Please be taking me to the flock, _I thought over and over again. Next thing I knew, they were opening the door to our room.

They opened the door and literally threw me into the room. To weak to try and stop, I rolled and tumbled until I came to a stop. I heard people gasp and then footsteps running to me. I was on my back, my eyes closed. I felt someone's hands running over my body. Iggy, checking me out. I faintly heard someone calling my name. I strained to hear it. Fang? I struggled to open my eyes, but couldn't. I sighed instead. Now I could hear more clearly.

"Max? Max? Can you hear me? Max, open your eyes. Please open your eyes," Fang was saying. I found the strength to lift my hand and lightly squeeze his shoulder.

"Fang..." I said softly, that was all I could manage. "Fang..." I turned my head to the side.

"Max? Max, I'm here. I'm right here." he sounded almost panicky. Almost.

"Hurts, Fang. Hurts," I whimpered softly. God, how low was I determined to sink tonight? I don't whimper! But, it did hurt. Every muscle on my body was on fire, and my head was freaking pounding.

"I know, Max. I know. Just stay still. Iggs, can you do anything?" Fang asked him.

"There's nothing we can do. Her body's exhausted. Maybe tomorrow when she can talk better, we'll be able to understand better. Right now, all she can do is rest," Iggy said.

I heard Fang sigh (I'm assuming it was Fang, since I couldn't actually see it). "Ok, thanks Iggs. Go rest with the others. I'll look after her," he said to Iggy. I heard Iggy walk away. Then Fang started talking to me. "God, Max. You're freezing," he said. I didn't realize it before, but I _was_ cold. I was even shaking. Next thing I knew, I was pulled into his lap and he wrapped his arms around me. He was really warm, and it felt amazingly good. Man, I was being a pain tonight, wasn't I?

"Sorry Fang. Sorry," I said on another sigh. I laid my head on his chest. My right hand searched for his hand. When I found it, I grabbed it and held onto it for dear life. Fang moved his hand and interlaced our fingers. I sighed again. Now I was okay. Fang would take care of me. It was comforting to have his hand to hold onto; I had been wishing for that the whole time they were injecting me with that stuff. Now I knew I was going to be okay, because I wasn't alone.

"Ssshh. Don't apologize. Just sleep. You're okay now," Fang said into my hair. "I won't let them hurt you again," he whispered into my hair. "Never again."

**So? Too cheesy? I tried to put some FAX in and still keep both of them in character: Did I do Fang's POV okay?...Please Review and let me know what you think!!**


	4. Author's Note!

**Hey, I'm sorry, but this is just an Author's Note. **

**I've been unbelievably busy with my AP classes and UIL...that's why I haven't updated in a couple days. sorry to those of you who actually read my story! I was just accepted into FLO today, but I'll try to submit Chapter 4 tomorrow after my meeting. I'm just about done with it, only a few tweaks away! sorry again!! **


	5. waking up and waiting

**DISCLAIMER: i don't own any of the original Max Ride characters. but, the plot and any new characters i choose to add are mine!**

**Ok, finally: here's chapter 4 ...**

**(Fang POV)**

I shifted a little as Max sighed again in her sleep. If that's what you could call it anyway. She kept whimpering every few minutes in pain, so she couldn't have been actually getting very much rest.

It had been about 3 hours since she'd gotten back. Since they'd literally thrown her into the room and she'd scared the hell out of me. When she'd stopped rolling, she hadn't moved. I'm pretty sure I stopped breathing right then. Iggy said we couldn't really do anything, she needed to let her body rest and try to heal itself for a few hours. So all we could do now is wait.

I heard someone sigh and get up, walking over to Max and me. Iggy appeared in front of me. He leaned down and put the back of his hand to Max's forhead, checking to see if her fever had improved. He nodded and looked at me. "Her fever's gone down. That's a good sign. Doesn't mean she's in great condition yet, but it's definitely an improvement from earlier," he stated. "What about you? Gotten any sleep yet?" he asked. I think he already knew what the answer was though. I shook my head.

"I want to be awake when she wakes up," I said quietly. Iggy nodded. "Go back to sleep, Ig. It hasn't been that long. I'll wake you up if anything changes with her." He just nodded again and went to lay down again with Nudge, Angel, and Gazzy.

Max groaned again and moved in my arms. I looked down at her, expecting this to be just another toss as she slept, but she looked like she was actually waking up this time. Her eyes cracked open a little, then all the way, but she quickly shut them like the light in the room hurt her eyes. She looked like she was struggling to decide on something so I waited silently.

And finally there was a pair of tired chocolate brown eyes looking up at me.

**(Max POV)**

I groaned as I slowly came back to consciousness, the pain setting in again. I cracked my eyes open a little, and then made the mistake of opening them up all the way really quickly. Not such a bright idea. The light was freaking painful. Ugh. I kept my eyes closed and silently took stock of myself. Head still hurt like hell? Check. Muscles still feel like they're almost on fire? Check. Wrist still hurt from having a needle poked in the same place several times in a row? Check. Still freezing? Che- wait. No, I wasn't freezing anymore. I was actually really warm. Why was I suddenly so warm? I opened my eyes again, slowly this time, so I wouldn't be blinded again.

My eyes were met instantly by Fang's dark ones. Ah, so this was why I was so comfortable. I was literally cradled in Fang's lap. Why was I in Fang's lap again? All I remember is – oh. I mentally groaned as the events from last night flooded my memory. I had actually whimpered? Freaking _whimpered_? God. This was just fantastic. Fang was never going to let me forget about this. I looked up at him again and somehow managed a pathetic attempt at a grin. "Fancy meeting you here stranger," I said softly. Ow, that hurt my throat. Great. How is it that they can inject you with something in your wrist, and then _everything_ can hurt? He grinned back at me for a second then was serious again.

"How do you feel?" he asked anxiously. Well, as anxious as Fang _can_ sound anyway.

"I'm fine," I lied, hoping he would drop it. But, being Fang, of course he didn't.

"Liar. How do you really feel?" he asked again. I decided to give up and tell him the truth.

"Like I've been hit by a freaking truck," I said, my voice a little hoarse. "Yep, that's it. Hit by a truck, and then the truck backed up over me and did it again."

He looked sad for a half second and then said, "You scared us pretty bad last night. Especially me."

"Sorry. I – " he cut me off.

"Why do keep freaking _apologizing_? You didn't do anything," he sounded exasperated. I grinned up at him and waited for him to continue. "It's _them_ who should be apologizing for what they did to you," he growled. He looked down at me and I sighed, knowing what he was asking.

"It was just more tests," I said, trying to sit up but not making it. Fang helped me sit on the floor beside him. He turned towards me.

"Bull. It wasn't 'just more tests'. None of the other tests have ever done this to you," he said. Dang. Why did he have to know me so well?

"At first they were just the regular tests like flying and running. Then they took me into a room and strapped me down to a table. They injected me with this gross-looking green stuff. It – well, I'm not exactly sure how to explain what it did. It felt like all of my muscles were being tightened at the same time. More painful than it sounds. They did it several times, in between tests. I actually screamed the second time they did it," I finished, looking down. I tried to be very matter of fact, and not let any emotion into my voice that might tip him off to how painful it had been.

"I know. We could hear you," Fang said, slightly wincing. Crap. They heard me? Damn.

"How are the kids?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

"They're fine, now that you're back. What about you? When you say hit by a truck, are we talking about like a Dodge 4x4, or a mini golf cart?" he asked.

"More like an 18-wheeler," I qualified. He sighed and nodded.

"Iggy wanted me to get him when you woke up, so he could check you out." He started to get up but I stopped him with a hand on his arm.

"No, let him sleep. He can baby me later," I said. Fang rolled his eyes and muttered something that sounded like 'stubborn', but sat back down anyway. He looked down at me again.

"Did you have nightmares while you were sleeping, just a little while ago?" he suddenly asked. Umm…can you say random?

"Yeah, how did you know?" I asked.

"You kept making noises in your sleep. What was it about?"

I looked down at my hands in my lap, not wanting to see his reaction. "Watching Ari die. Over and over again," I whispered. "And knowing it was my fault."

It was silent for a few moments and I knew Fang was trying to control his less than friendly reaction to my nightmare. He never reacted to my nightmares well, but the ones about Ari really upset him for some reason. I'm not sure why exactly. I just know that they did. Then his hand was under my chin, forcing me to look up at him. His eyes softened when they met mine.

"I'm sorry. I know you don't mean to keep having them. It's just… stupid for you to feel so guilty about something you had absolutely no control over. You don't have to like the fact that he's gone, but you don't have to keep beating yourself up over it either," he said. Wow. Fang just said more than two sentences together. This adventure was just full of surprises.

"I know. I just hate knowing that I couldn't do anything. I hate being helpless in a situation. I _hate_ it," I said.

"I know. Just don't think about it. Right now we've got bigger problems to worry about."

"Ugh. I know. How are we going to get out of this one?" I asked.

"_We _are going to put whatever plan you come up with into action, while _you _sit back and enjoy the show," Fang said sternly.

I snorted. "Get real. I'm not going to sit out while you guys bust us outta here. What are you high on?"

He just rolled his eyes. "Look at yourself, Max. You're in terrible shape. (I gave him a death glare) You can't even sit up without help. You're obviously not going to be able to fight," he said.

"Oh and you guys are going to do what, fight off evil monsters and look after me? I don't think so, Fang." There. I was happy with my response. I had a good point. They couldn't do everything at once. Ha!

"Don't worry, I'll take good care of you," he said with a smirk. I tried to punch him in the arm, but it was really more like a tap. But, I was definitely going to get him back when I was myself again. He chuckled at me. Ugh.

I closed my eyes and put my head back against the wall. Then, I abruptly pulled myself back up. I needed to come up with a plan before anything else. Okay, so…what did we have to work with? Ummm…nope. I got nothing. Not one advantage.

"So, I guess we just wait for the next time the door opens? Then try to make it out?" I looked up at Fang and he shrugged. I rolled my eyes. So helpful. I leaned my head back against the wall again and closed my eyes. "God, my head hurts," I quietly moaned. I massaged my temples, hoping to lessen the pain a little. Not surprisingly, it didn't work. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up and saw Fang staring down at me.

"You should go back to sleep," he said.

"I think I might…will you wake me when the kids wake up?" I asked. He nodded, and I slid down until I was with my back against the wall. I leaned my head back again and closed my eyes. I dimly registered the fact that my head fell onto Fang's shoulder before the blackness overtook me.

**(Fang POV)**

Max's head rolled onto my shoulder as she fell asleep again. I sighed and leaned my head back against the wall. I was considering going to sleep myself. But, Max or I probably needed to be awake in case one of the others woke up, and I wanted to let her sleep. She needed it.

I was kind of impressed by the way I handled it when she woke up. I tried to keep it light and not let her see how much the whole thing had freaked me out. I may have slipped a couple of times, but I don't think she picked up on anything. I considered teasing her about the number of times she said my name last night when she'd been first thrown in here, but decided that that wasn't really a joking matter.

She'd tried, just like me, to put up her mask again and pretend like she was ok. She was miserable at it though. She obviously wanted to pretend like last night never happened. Well, I had news for her: we were going to talk about it later, whether she liked it or not. I just didn't want to push it now, when she so obviously felt like crap. I looked down at her again. Max looked almost peaceful when she slept. Almost. There was always that faint tension in her body. Even when sleeping, Max was always prepared for a fight. It made me sad sometimes, to think that she couldn't even sleep without worrying about something. I was just about to turn my head away again when my eyes saw her wrist. I gently picked it up, trying not to wake her.

There, on her small wrist, was what looked like a tattoo. It looked like…well, you know those signs you use in math for infinity? It looked just like that. It was about an inch long, and it was black. Ok, this was a little weird. Since when did Max have a tattoo? I'll have to remember to ask her about it when she wakes up. Right above the tattoo, there were several scars left over from needles. All of us had some of the same kind of scars, but Max had a more of them. She had some longer looking scars running all over her arms very faintly. You would only see them if you took a closer look at her. I had some of the same scars.

I put her wrist back down and laid my head back again. I didn't like to look at her scars – or any of ours for that matter - it just makes me remember all the crap we've been through. Crap we didn't deserve. Kids younger shouldn't have to go to hell and back just to survive.

I mentally sighed and settled back to stay on watch until someone else woke up.

**Ok so...yeah. I know not lot happened in this chapter, but I kinda had to rewrite a lot of it in a short amount of time. I just had this new idea, and I had to change some stuff in this chapter to work with it. This chapter was mostly subtle FAX (thats what i was going for anyway), but something new is going to happen in the next one, promise. sorry if I dissapointed! Please review and let me know what you think anyway!! :)**


	6. Important AN!

**Hey guys! I got some really good reviews from my last chapter or two, thanks so much!**

**I'm sorry I haven't been able to update in the last couple of days, my internet is down. Since I live way out in the middle of nowhere, it was hard enough getting it put in! Anyway, the county was cutting the grass down our county road...and they cut right through our phone line! They said that they're going to have it fixed by 4 pm tomorrow, so hopefully I'll be able to post the new chapter that's burning a hole in my computer then! I'm using the school's computer (which is a big no - no since I'm supposed to be here doing research for debate), so I can't post it now. Anyway, thanks so much for reading! I got some really great reviews! Thanks especially to _kat-fly-fan_, you're review was awesome!**

**Anway, I guess I should go do some actual debate work...Cross you're fingers they fix my internet tomorrow!**

**Love ya!**


	7. She's Max

**Hey, i'm so so so sorry i haven't updated in a while...my Microsoft Word wasn't working, and my internet's been on the fritz...so anyway, here's chapter 5, hope you like! **

**DISCLAIMER: i don't own the original Max Ride characters...but my plot and any characters i bring in are MINE!!**

CHAPTER 5

**(Fang POV)**

Max jerked awake so fast she hit her head on the wall. I heard her hiss in pain and her eyes flew open. She looked up at me, her eyes wide and terrified. I raised my eyebrows. Another bad dream? The Voice? She closed her eyes and shook her head like she was trying to clear it. When she looked at me again the terrified look was gone, replaced with her usual mask. But her mask wasn't as solid this time.

"Bad dream?" I asked. She shook her head. Of course, she didn't want to tell me. Didn't want to admit a weakness. Well, too bad. She was going to tell me. "Want to elaborate on that headshake?"

She let out a frustrated breath. "I – I don't know what it was. I guess you would call it a dream, but it felt so _real; _like I was really there, seeing it through my own eyes. I could actually feel the – " she cut herself off there, with a quick glance in my direction. Feel the what? What had she felt? She drives me crazy when she doesn't finish her sentences like that. And I, being Fang, showed my frustration by simply raising an eyebrow at her. "It's nothing. Don't worry about it," she said.

Ha. Don't worry about it. She made that sound so easy. "Max," I said disapprovingly. "Tell me."

She rolled her eyes. "Look, it's really nothing. Promise," she said, looking up at me. She was lying; I could see it in her eyes. The scared, oh-shit, look still hadn't quite left them yet. But, I also knew I wasn't going to get it out of her right now. She obviously still felt like crap, from the way she winced whenever she made a big movement, so I decided not to push it right now. But, I would definitely work it out of her later. Hopefully, the look I gave her told her all of that.

"Max?" came a soft voice from the corner. We both looked up to find Nudge slowly walking towards us, a wary look on her face. Max automatically smiled. That was her best smile, the one she used when she was looking at one of the flock. I don't think she even realized she did it, but she seemed to just glow when she smiled at them.

"Yeah, sweetie?" she asked quietly.

"Are you – are you okay?"

I saw Max's smile waver for just a fraction of a second, but then it was like it was never gone."Of course I'm okay. Never better. "

She was lying through her teeth.

* * *

**(Max POV)**

"Of course I'm okay. Never better," I lied through my teeth to Nudge. I'm pretty sure Fang knew better, but thankfully he didn't push it. But, I had a feeling I was going to be made to explain later. Ugh. Not fun.

Just then, the door started to open. I tried to stand up but, to my extreme annoyance, Fang had to help me. The rest of the flock automatically woke up and came to stand behind me and Fang. He hadn't moved any farther away from me; he was probably afraid I would topple over again. The door finally opened and a new whitecoat walked in. She looked at us and when her eyes fell on Fang, she motioned for him to follow her. He just looked at her like she was crazy. I almost snickered. She motioned again, looking impatient. I heard Fang sigh and start forward. I grabbed his arm, holding him back. He looked down at me, almost annoyed, but then his eyes softened and he gently pried my hand off.

"Don't worry, I'll be back so soon you won't have time to miss me," he said with a smirk.

"You'd better," was all I replied. You should be proud of me; I didn't even roll my eyes this time. I watched as he walked out the door behind yet another German lady. Then, I turned to my flock. They all looked at me like they thought I was going to collapse any minute. This was always hard – when they took Fang back there.

"You guys doing okay?" I asked. Pointless question. We were claustrophobic mutant bird kids stuck in a small room in a school run by evil scientists. Of course we weren't _okay_.

"Yeah, we're fine. Are _you_ okay though?" asked Iggy. He came over beside me as I sat down against the wall again. He sat down next to me, looking at me intently. What was with them? Of course I'm okay…they usually never ask me that.

_It's Fang. He made me send a message to Iggy, telling him to keep any eye on you for him while he's gone. He's worried, Max, really worried._ Came Angel's voice in my head. Great. The six year old knows Fang is worried about me. Fan-freakin-tastic. I can't believe he actually asked Iggy, the _blind kid_, to look out for me. Ugh! He was so going to get it when he came back. _Aw, come on Max. Don't be mad. He just cares about you. Give him a break. Looking out for you is a full time job. _My jaw dropped. Looking out for _me_ was a full time job?! Where the heck did that come from?

_Drop it, Angel. Please, _I added to sound less harsh. For the next few hours, the Flock and I sat around and reviewed escape plans and signals. I had to make them feel like they were doing something and who knows, this might just come in handy. You never know.

"Okay. So. Angel. When I tell you to slide you'll – " I was cut off by the door opening. I jumped to my feet as Fang stumbled in. He regained his balance and looked up at me. He quickly glanced around at everyone else, I guess making sure we were all there. When he got to Iggy, he gave him a meaningful look. Iggy nodded. Fang grinned at me.

"Told you I'd be back soon," he said. I just rolled my eyes, though I was immensely happy that they hadn't hurt him as much as they'd hurt me.

Over the next two days (at least I'm pretty sure it was two days, since I didn't have a clock or window or anything like that), they took the rest of the flock out and tested them one by one. None of them were really hurt when they came back, thank God. I was the only one they'd really been intent on hurting. Whew.

Finally, the day came when they were going to 'exterminate' us. Huh. Not if I had anything to say about it.

They were herding us down the hall when I noticed a huge glowing EXIT sign on the left ahead of us. Now, I know what you're thinking: HELLO!! A big glowing EXIT sign is SO obviously a trap. Well, that may be true and it may not. But, either way, we were going to find out.

"Fang, trail," I murmered. Trail was one of out code words for escape. He instantly met my eyes and nodded minutely to my left. I nodded back and turned slightly so the others could hear me. "Trail, 3'oclock. Angel first." I didn't need to elaborate. They understood. To live like us, you had to be able to catch on quickly, and I'd made sure they could. They all looked up at me and nodded. "On three," I whispered, which actually meant on the count of one.

I waited until we were just before it before I shouted, "ONE!" The kids scattered. I elbowed the Eraser who was holding me in the ribs and smashed my fist backwards into his nose. He howled in pain, but still didn't release me. He turned me around, and had his hands around my throat, lifting my feet off the ground so I was eye level with him. I kicked him in the (I think you all know what goes here!), and he dropped me a little, but still didn't let go. Next thing I knew, the Eraser was smashed into the wall, and I was on the ground. Fang had taken him out, and was hauling me to my feet. I nodded my thanks and he nodded back. We looked around to make sure all the kids were out, and then ran for the door. We were out and in the air within 30 seconds. When we got to the flock, I counted to make sure they were all there. They were.

"Report!" I said strongly. They sounded off one by one.

"I'm okay, just a bruise the size of Texas," came Iggy's voice.

"Good to go!" said Gazzy.

"I'm okay, Max," shouted Nudge.

"Just a torn shirt. I'm okay," said Angel.

"Fine," came Fang's deep voice. I looked over at him just to make sure. He's been known to hide injuries.

"Okay guys, let's blow this joint!" I shouted. We started flying north, even though we had no idea where north was going to take us. Okay so…that was surprisingly easy. We never get out that quickly, and none of the dog boys even chased us. Why? You may think I'm over analyzing this, but that's what keeps my flock alive. I must have been looking weird, because Fang came over as close to me as he could.

"You okay?"

"It was to easy," I muttered to him under my breath. He nodded slightly and his eyes automatically scanned the horizon for danger. He continued to fly right beside me for a while. Then, when I was just about to call it quits for the day –

"Max!" I heard Angel cry out.

"Angel, what – " but I was cut off by the loud report of a rifle. Really close below us. I was frantically calling for the flock to scatter, when I felt it.

Complete, searing, terrible pain shot through my left shoulder as the bullet pierced my skin. I felt it tear through muscle, bone…damn! I couldn't see, they pain was blinding me. The others had heard me scream and were flying towards me. I managed to flap my wings once, twice, and that was when I started falling. Really fast.

"NO!" I heard a deep voice bellow.

**

* * *

**

(Fang POV)

I heard the gun go off and then I heard Max's scream. I looked back at her and saw her manage to flap her wings twice, and then she fell rapidly towards the ground.

"No!" I shouted. I automatically dived after her, tucking my wings in to make myself drop faster. She was ahead of me, but I was gaining. I weighed more, so I fell faster. _Max, Max, Max. No, no, no. Come on, faster! _I finally reached her and managed to scoop her up about fifty feet from the ground. She screamed as I caught her and jarred her shoulder, which was soaked in blood. "Max! Stay with me!" I shouted at her as we landed. I gently laid her down and heard Iggy skid to a stop behind us. "Iggy!" I yelled.

He dropped to his knees and started to rip open her shirt from her shoulder. She cried out as he felt around the bullet wound, making my heart squeeze. I grabbed her hand, intertwining my fingers with hers. "Max, stay with me. Come on, look at me," I said over and over again, in the strongest voice I could manage. She finally opened her eyes as much as she could, and I stopped breathing when I looked into them.

There was such complete, raw terror and pain in her eyes. More than I had ever seen before. She was in agony, and it was scaring the hell out of her. _Oh, God_. No. This couldn't be happening. It wasn't happening. Why couldn't it have been me? Why did Max have to be the one lying there in such pain and terror? Her eyes slowly started to drift shut.

"Max, no! You've gotta stay awake for me, okay?" Iggy said, panicked. Now, how the blind kid knew she was closing her eyes, I don't know. He shot me a pleading look (you know what I mean). I nodded and turned back to Max.

"Max," I said in a stern voice. "You've gotta stay awake. No! Don't close your eyes! Max! Damn it Max!" I growled at her. Her eyes fluttered open again and she looked at me sleepily. I squeezed her hand and let out a deep breath.

"Fang…" Max's voice was weak and soft. I looked at Iggy, but he as concentrating on her wound. "Fang…" she said again when I didn't answer.

"Shh. Save your energy," I said down to her. Her eyebrows pulled together, like she was trying to concentrate on something. Like breathing.

"No, Fang…" she took another deep breath, then winced like it hurt. "This was…the dream. What I saw… this was it."

I froze, and so did Iggy; then he immediately got back to work. I tried to breathe again and looked down at Max.

Her eyes were closed.

"Max! No, wake up! Open your eyes!" I shook her hand and looked at Iggy, who immediately felt for a pulse in her neck. He breathed a sigh of relief, so I'm guessing it was there.

"Fang. From what I can tell, the bullet missed her heart. It tore through almost all of the muscle in her shoulder though. She won't be flying for a while. I don't think we absolutely have to take her to a doctor, but it would be a really good idea. We just can't move her right now. I've stopped the bleeding for now, but we don't want it to start up again," he finished and whipped some blood off of his hands onto the grass.

"What can I do?" I asked him, still looking at Max's sleeping form. He sighed.

"Not much. One of us does need to stay with her at all times…something tells me you're going to volunteer for the job," Iggy said. I shot him a look, then, remembering he couldn't see it, smacked him upside the head. He laughed, then instantly sobered. "Really, man, she's going to be fine. She's Max," he said that last sentence as if it said it all. Well, I guess it did.

**Ok, there it is! hope it was ok...i know it may be kind of short, but i'm already working on the next one! PLEASE REVIEW!!**

**:)**


	8. Chapter 6

**Ok. First of all - I AM SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY. I know I haven't posted in FOREVER, but…my life's been a little crazy lately. Ok…a LOT crazy. My family and I moved (and we have NO internet here, so I'm using my friend's comp). One of my best friends was in a car accident, and then I was in a car accident. So, I am unbelievably sorry that I haven't updated lately. It looks like things are kind of quieting down now, though, so hopefully I'm going to figure out how to get internet way out here in the freakin Sticks. Ugh. Anyway, here's what I've got so far:**

**DISCLAIMER: James Patterson owns anything that's in the original books. Everything else is mine. **

CHAPTER 6

**(Fang POV)**

Ten hours.

It's been ten hours since Max passed out. Ten hours I haven't slept a wink. Ten hours I've been going out of my mind with worry. Ten hours of –

I heard a small groan. Max was waking up. I looked down at her anxiously. I continued to absentmindedly stroke her long hair like I'd been doing for the past couple of hours, her head still in my lap.

She slowly opened her eyes and looked around in confusion for a second. She kept her breathing even and didn't move another muscle when she looked up: just like we'd taught each other over the years.

When her eyes met mine, all the confusion vanished. She let out a relieved sigh, but then winced as if it hurt. Damn it. I didn't stop stroking her hair, just smiled down at her reassuringly. She smiled softly back at me and opened her mouth to say something, then closed it, hesitating.

"How long?" she croaked up at me.

"About ten hours, give or take a little," I said quietly, trying not to wake the others up, who were still asleep. Since Max was down for the count, I'd told them to all get as much sleep as they could. They needed to catch up.

Max groaned softly again. "I'm sorry," she said quietly.

_Huh? _

"What the heck are you saying sorry for?" I hissed down at her. Seriously! The girl had just been shot and had passed out for like ten hours, and she was _apologizing_? I swear, there really is something wrong with her head. I'm not sure exactly why, but the fact that she was apologizing made me furious. Absolutely furious.

"Because, instead of being a hundred miles away by now up in the air like we should be, we're stuck on the ground. Because of me. And, I didn't say anything. About the dream, I mean. I should have said something right away, I should have – "

"Shut up," I cut her off roughly. She just looked at me, obviously surprised. "Just stop it and shut up," she opened her mouth to say something, but I cut her off again, "No. Don't you dare say you're sorry one more time. "

She was looking a little annoyed now, and started to say something again. "Sor –", but she didn't get much further than that.

"Max! You were just shot. Shot! You shouldn't be freaking apologizing! So just shut up!" I whisper-yelled at her. She looked at me, shocked. The hurt passed through her eyes so quickly I was sure she hadn't wanted me to see it. I immediately regretted my harsh words. "I'm sorry. It's just…you really scared me, Max," I whispered softly, closing my eyes for a second and getting a handle on my temper.

I looked down at her again. "How are you feeling?" Kind of a stupid question, I know. She'd been shot and passed out, so chances are she isn't feeling so hot. She smiled a little.

"I'm kinda feeling like I was just shot, imagine that?" we both laughed a little, lightening the atmosphere a little, too. "Seriously, Fang. We really need to talk. About the dream…" she trailed off nervously. Wow, it must really be something, because Max isn't ever nervous.

"What about it?" I asked her softly. She finally looked me in the eye.

"I – I saw what happened. In the dream, it was exactly the same as when I was shot. _Exactly_. Every detail. I could _feel_ the bullet, Fang. I didn't say anything because I - I was too freaked out and didn't want to worry anybody," her voice was choked by the end. I just looked at her.

What the hell?

**(Max POV)**

Fang didn't even ask me if I was sure. He knew he never had to. He just looked at me, his face devoid of expression. Then, he looked annoyed, angry, and worried all at the same time. Then his face was expressionless again. This boy really needed to make up his mind already.

"You didn't say anything?" he asked quietly. I sighed, and it hurt like a mother. I tried not to wince but failed.

"I'm sorry. Maybe I should have, but I figured we all had enough to worry about without my freaky dream-thing messing up the picture too," I said softly. I suddenly found my fidgeting hands fascinating. He put one finger under my chin and lifted it up.

"Stop apologizing. None of this is your fault. Yes, you should have told me – but you had good intentions in keeping it to yourself," Fang said. I breathed a sigh of relief – and winced again. God, getting shot sucks! It wasn't quite this bad last time, if I remember correctly. Ugh. How sad is it that I can compare one gunshot wound to another? Pretty darn sad.

"How are the others doing?" I asked. He just shrugged his shoulders.

"Worried. Tired. Mostly worried, though."

"Where are we, anyway?" I asked.

"Montana. Tell me more about the dream," he said quickly. Of course. Fang, being Fang, wasn't going to let this go until it was solved.

"I already told you. It was very…real. I could feel the bullet." I said tiredly.

"Was this the first one?" he asked me, not looking directly at me. So…weird much?

"Yes. Why?" I asked, but my voice was getting a little fainter. I was fading, I could tell. My head was starting to get kind of fuzzy and my eyes were drifting shut a little. I guess I wasn't as strong as I'd thought. Huh.

"Nothing. Go back to sleep for a few more hours," said, quietly again.

"But we need to – " I barely got started before Fang cut off my weak protests, already knowing what I was going to say.

"We'll move when you're better. Not before then," he stated firmly. He looked down at me with a serious look on his face. "I'm serious, Max. We're not taking any chances with you." I just stared into his eyes (and no, NOT in a cheesy romantic way), and nodded when I saw the determination there. He wasn't going to budge. Ugh.

"Fine. But, you'd better wake me up if anything happens. I mean it, Fang," I said as firmly as I could manage. My words were starting to slur, and my eyes were drifting shut. He just chuckled a little as I rested on his shoulder again. That was the last thing I heard before I conked out again.

…………………………………..

I woke up a couple hours later to Nudge screaming.

My eyes snapped open and I painfully jumped up into a defensive stance. My every move hurt like red hell, but I was already moving in front of Angel.

"Angel! Gazzy! Nudge! U & A now!" I yelled hoarsely. I watched with pride as they immediately jumped in the air, rising far enough to be out of reach of anything on the ground. I looked around me and saw Iggy fighting off 3 Erasers and Fang fighting 5. Crap. Right as I was about to try and jump in to help Fang, I received a shove that made me do a face plant in the dirt. I scrambled up as quickly as I could and faced my attacker. I put my fists in front of me and swung a hard right hook, catching him – or it, I guess I should say – in the jaw. It barely flinched, and charged me again. It took me down easily (that is _never_ to be repeated), and put its hands around my throat, lifting me off the ground about two feet. My shoulder hurt so bad I couldn't even put up a decent fight. I could whale on him with my right arm, but I could barely raise my left fist in front of me. I was squirming uselessly, and then all of a sudden he was gone. I heard a sickening _snap_ and knew his neck was broken. I fell to the ground and was quickly hauled up by Fang.

I immediately turned to the nearest one and started to throw out as many roundhouse kicks and punches with my right arm as I could. Fang dropped into a defensive position and started taking out Erasers that came at me. Well, I supposed I was going to hear all about him defending me later. Ugh.


End file.
